Stranger Ships
by Luna Lovegood 42
Summary: A series of hilarious one-shots about the strange ships out fandom has, featuring Brason (Brick/Jason), Nicorn (Nico/Corn), Percytide (Percy/Riptide), and many more!


Stranger Ships

 **Hi** **guys**! **This is just a bunch of fun little one shots, featuring our fandoms...er... more insane side. This story is about the fandoms insane ships that I've heard about (and trust me, we have** ** _a lot_** **of strange ships). So without further ado, let us begin our tale:**

 **Disclaimer: Own Percy Jackson, I do not.**

 _Chapter One-Brason_

When Jason woke up, he could tell immediately that he was in the infirmary. His head throbbed as he tried to remember what had happened. He had been on the battlefield, fighting, when that brick had hit him on the head.

The brick! Where was she?! What had happened to her?!

Jason immediately sat up and leapt off the bed. His head throbbed painfully, but he ignored the pain. He needed to find the brick!

Jason threw open the doors of the infirmary, to find himself face to face with Piper and Leo. They had been about to come in and check on him.

"Jason!" Cried Piper, throwing her arms around him. She leaned in to kiss him, but Jason pushed her away. Piper was no longer his love. He loved the brick now. With all his heart, he loved the brick, and he wouldn't let Piper come between them.

"Guys, where's Barbara?!" He asked, panicked. Leo frowned.

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"The brick! Barbara, where is she?!" Jason said quickly, desperate. For a second, Piper and Leo just looked at him blankly. Then, Leo burst out laughing.

"Y-you named the brick _Barbara?!_ " He asked, doubling over from laughter. Jason felt frustration build inside his chest.

"How could you laugh at this, Leo?!" He yelled, "Barbara was alone and defenseless when I got knocked out! She could be in trouble, she could be hurt!"

Leo fell onto the floor, laughing like a maniac, while Piper just looked confused.

"Er- Jason, are you feeling okay?" She asked, concern in her voice, "I didn't think you hit your head _that_ hard. Should I get some more ambrosia?"

Jason stared at her with disbelief. How could she be talking about him when his one true love could be in danger?! Then, he shook his head. He couldn't waste time talking to these two, he had to find his beloved brick. Pushing past Piper and stepping over Leo, who was beginning to recover from his laughing fit, he ran down the hallway.

"Jason, wait!" Piper called after him, but Jason ignored her, and began popping his head into each of the rooms he passed, scanning them, and looking for his lovely brick. She had to be here somewhere!

Piper caught hold of his wrist, and forced him to turn around. Her eyes were filled with concern, and a just a small gleam of hurt. Leo stood behind her, laughter still on his face.

"Jason, why do you want to find the brick? Why is it so important to you?" Piper asked slowly.

"Don't call her an it!" Jason shouted angrily, "Barbara the brick is the most beautiful, most loving brick I have ever met!"

An expression of shock came over Piper's face, and Leo slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to prevent another wave of laughter, but his entire body shook with laughter.

"Jason, what are you talking about? Its a _brick_. It doesn't have emotions." Said Piper. For a moment, Jason felt himself believing her, but suddenly, he realized, she was charmspeaking him! She was trying to get between him and Barbara!

" _Witchcraft_!" He shouted, pointing at Piper accusingly. "Don't try your foul tricks on me, Piper! It won't work! Our love is too strong!"

Tears of laughter formed in Leo's eyes as he resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Your _love_?!" Repeated Piper.

"I LOVE MY BEAUTIFUL, DEAR, SWEET, BARBARA!" Shouted Jason passionately "I LOVE MY LOVELY BRICK!"

This was too much for Leo. His entire body burst into flame as he collapsed onto the floor, laughing hysterically, tears of laughter running down his face. Piper gasped in horror, staring at Jason as though he had gone insane. Jason wrenched his wrist from he grip, and took off running, searching ever more frantically for his beloved brick.

Then, as he opened the door to the mess hall, where Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel were gathered, he saw her. Sitting there casually tossed to the side, was his beloved, was his one true love, his soulmate forever. Sitting there, was his brick.

Jason swooped into the room, ignoring the confused looks from his friends, and grabbed the brick, feeling zings of happiness go through him as he felt her hard, rough skin in his arms. He flew into the air, spinning happily in circles, as the rest of the seven watched from below, all unsure what to think. But Jason didn't care. It didn't matter if his friends judged their love. He was with Barbara the brick now, and nothing would come between them. Feeling waves of love inside him, he slowly leaned forward, and placed his lips against Barbara, holding her for a long, passionate kiss.

Nothing would come between them ever again.


End file.
